


No Matter the Timeline

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [27]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heartwarming, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: But even if I was a professional shirt folder, I’d want to look over and see you folding shirts, too.-Link's birthday card to Rhett, 2018
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	No Matter the Timeline

Music drifts from the overhead speakers that coat the entire mall in one omnipresent radio station as the men tidy up together before closing. Link finishes straightening a stack of cream-colored blouses and moves on to the next messy pile on the display, only to steal a glance up at Rhett. 

He’s a few yards away and organizing a _Springtime Looks!_ table and wearing a distant gaze that suggests he’s lost in thought. It’s an expression Link recognizes. A good one. Means he’s in his meditative mindset and isn’t stressed from the rush of retail. And as much as Link should refrain from snapping that headspace, he can’t help but break into a smile when Rhett finally notices him staring.

“Bojangles after work?” Link offers, filling the lull. “I’ll pay.”

“‘Bout time,” Rhett grins back. “I’ll drive.”

They haven’t found what they’re looking for yet, and neither of them knows if they ever will. But everything will be okay, one way or another. 

They’re together, after all.


End file.
